El Cielo en tu Mirada
by Yrza K. Nagore
Summary: El Duelo Ceremonial: Yugi vs Atem. Un inminente final. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si ese duelo fuese interrumpido por fuerzas desconocidas? Un amor puesto en pausa por un cruel destino dictado por la muerte. Dos almas que nacieron bajo una maldición impuesta que ellos tuvieron que pagar. -Prideshipping, Scandalshipping, Timeshipping-
1. Prólogo

**-Prólogo-**

Piel contra piel. Dos cuerpos unidos por el deseo. La noche reinaba en la ciudad, el viento soplaba con intensidad. Las ramas de un árbol cerca del lugar rasgaban ligeramente el vidrio de una ventana de la habitación. Se podría oír a lo lejos el ruido nocturno de la ciudad, pero nada de eso era impedimento para lo que ocurría dentro de esas cuatro paredes. El mundo, que ambos conocían, desapareció y solo existía esa habitación, esos gemidos, ese momento. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a eso? No lo sabían y no importaba ya.

Éxtasis inminente. La velocidad aumentaba, al igual que el calor. Sus cuerpos, envueltos en el agobiante placer, sincronizados en busca del sublime orgasmo. Pero sus mentes se negaban a sucumbir. Ya que el clímax significaba el final de ese acto prohibido, significaba volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que lo que habían hecho era inaudito. Pero al fin llegó, esa hermosa sensación electrificando cada terminal nerviosa de ambos cuerpos al mismo tiempo, dando paso a la mortal realidad.

Se miraron, avergonzados por lo que había sucedido pero deseosos por más. Confundidos por no saber qué palabras serían las adecuadas para esa bizarra situación y en cómo debían actuar a continuación. Uno, buscó en sus adentros para no insultar a su momentáneo amante y gritarle que se fuera. El otro, hizo un escaneo mental para recordar dónde se encontraban sus prendas en esa grande habitación para tomarlas, vestirse e irse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Pero ninguno se movió ni dijo nada. No podían dejar de mirarse, no podría. Anhelaban de nuevo la cercanía del otro.

-Kaiba…-se atrevió a decir el chico de los grandes ojos escarlata, al tiempo que intentaba cubrir su desnudes jalando las sábanas torpemente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver como su compañero hizo un gesto inconsciente de burla ante sus acciones. ¿De qué servía cubrir ese hermoso cuerpo después de que cada parte de su cuerpo, movimiento, gesto y caricia se habían implantado en la memoria del dueño de aquella habitación?

Un ruido los estremeció. La puerta de la habitación estaba a punto de ser abierta alguien. Ambos saltaron de la cama. Seto Kaiba se vistió con lo que pudo encontrar a su alcance e interceptó la interrupción no deseada. Era su hermano Mokuba, quien acostumbraba a entrar a su habitación sin permiso. Por su parte, Yami se incorporó y con movimientos llenos de torpeza y rapidez nerviosa, salió de la cama y se vistió.

Al verse de nuevo solos, sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, como imanes potentes. Yami tomó sus pertenencias con prisa y, con paso veloz, se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera abrirla por completo, Seto la cerró con una mano y aprisionó a Yami entre su cuerpo y la salida.

-¡Esto no debió haber pasado! ¡Déjame ir!- dijo Yami al borde del llanto. No volvió a mirar a Seto a los ojos o la poca voluntad que había adquirido para salir de ahí se esfumaría. –Por favor…- susurró antes de derramar las primeras lágrimas. Culpabilidad inundaban su existencia.

-Al menos…- pronunció Seto indeciso, casi en automático.-Al menos déjame llevarte a tu casa, Yugi.- Yami abrió los ojos con fuerza y centró su mirada en el piso. Toda esa situación lo había hecho olvidar cuál era su situación. Sabía perfectamente que ese no era su cuerpo, que no debió haber dejado que sus deseos se convirtieran en acciones, no lo tenía permitido. O, al menos, él no se lo permitía a sí mismo. Pero al escuchar el nombre que Seto había utilizado para referirse a él, se sintió la peor persona del mundo. No solo había dañado la integridad del su amigo y verdadero dueño de ese cuerpo, sino que, tal vez, toda esta situación, todos estos sentimientos no eran para él.

-No, Kaiba…-dijo Yami casi en un susurro. Miró a Seto por última vez mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho del castaño para intentar apartarlo. Sus ojos brillaban, suspiraba tratando de calmar sus lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas sin cesar. –Déjame ir…- suplicó. Seto confundido se conmovió, no era él mismo en ese momento. Al darse cuenta de la situación del otro, dejó de hacer resistencia y se apartó. Yami aprovechó la oportunidad y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que su voluntad le permitió.

Ojos azules miraron al vacío, buscando con desesperación la silueta del que fue su rival desde el momento en que lo conoció y del que había sido su amante por un instante fugaz esa noche. Miro a su alrededor aturdido. Sabanas desordenadas, testigos de la pasión que él mismo desconocía tener. Su camisa arrugada abandonada en el piso, ya que lo único que alcanzó a ponerse hace un momento fue su pantalón. La levantó, tratando de recoger el desastre que ahora abundaba en la habitación. Lo hacía para poder calmar las memorias en su cabeza y el tormento en su corazón.

Yami tenía razón. Esto no debió de haber pasado. Nada volvería a ser como antes. No solo su relación con su rival a muerte, sino su vida entera. Lujuria, pasión deseo. Sentimientos que él jamás pensó que experimentaría, florecieron. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que los llevó a ese final? No podía encontrar la respuesta en las sábanas llenas de la esencia de ambos en la que había enfocado su completa atención.

Toda su vida había estado huyendo de toda clase de emociones, razón por la que se había sumido en su trabajo. Y eso pensaba hacer en ese momento. Camino hacia su escritorio que también era un gran desastre. Cuando de pronto lo vio, traspapelado entre todos los libros y papeles desordenados. Una carta de duelo de monstruos. Pero no cualquier carta: era el mago oscuro. La carta que representaba la fortaleza del deck de su oponente. La carta que, en incontables duelos, había buscado a estrategia para vencerlo. La carta que ahora estaba en sus manos y le hacía recordar la hermosa existencia de su dueño.

" _¿Cómo puedes ser posible que Yugi haya olvidado una de las cartas más importantes de su deck?"_ Eso habría pensado con indignación si fuera un día común y corriente. Si no hubiera tocado cada parte del cuerpo de su rival. Si no hubiera guardado en lo más profundo de su mente el recuerdo del ojirubi gimiendo su nombre con fuerza. La vida de ambos había cambiado, eso era seguro. Pero ninguno se imaginaría a qué precio, ni que, el acto espontaneo de dos almas tratando de ser una, acarrearía la peor de las consecuencias.

-o-

 **Diclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh es una creación de** **Kazuki Takahashi** **. (1996)**


	2. Capítulo 1

**-Capítulo I-**

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad. Se incorporó lentamente tallando su frente y luego sus ojos, como si tratara de despertar de un profundo sueño. Seto Kaiba miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en la catacumba frente a la piedra tallada decorada con jeroglíficos, las cartas de los dioses egipcios y dos imágenes: la de su antepasado, que mucho se había negado en creer pero, después de lo vivido, descubrió que era verdad, y la de Yugi o, como ahora sabía que se llamaba, el faraón Atem. Se sobre saltó al escuchar quejidos a sus costados. Joey, Tristán, Tea y Yugi se incorporaron imitando las acciones de Kaiba: acababa de regresar del mundo de las memorias.

-¡Pero que aventura!- dijo Joey frotándose la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie. Su usual energía se podía escuchar en su tono voz. Todos se pusieron de pié lentamente tratando de ajustar sus mentes de vuelta a la realidad.

-Yugi, ¿sigue Yami, digo, Atem con nosotros?-Tea, con notable preocupación en su voz, se acercó a Yugi. El rompecabezas del milenio resplandeció intercambiando la presencia de Yugi por la de Atem.

-Aquí sigo, Tea.- dijo Atem al tiempo que le daba una cálida sonrisa a la chica.

-¿Y tú qué se supone que haces aquí?- dijo Joey dirigiéndose a Kaiba. El aludido frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Joey pero no contestó. Miró nuevamente a su alrededor ignorando a los cuatro chicos frente a él, parecía como si le costara ajustar sus sentidos a la realidad. Metió su mano derecha a uno de los bolsillos de su blanca gabardina y sacó un pequeño objeto: el ojo del milenio.

-¿Por qué tienes tú el ojo del milenio?- dijo Tristán confundido.

-¿Realmente importa?- dijo Kaiba casi en un susurro. Sin aviso previo le lanzó el artículo a Atem quien lo cachó de inmediato. Ambos chicos se miraron por unos segundos antes de que los demás interrumpieran.

Los cuatro chicos comentaban asombrados todo lo ocurrido en el mundo de las memorias mientras caminaban hacia la salida. Atem, con todos los artículos del milenio en sus manos, les sonreía a sus amigos mientras hablaban, contemplando a cada uno detenidamente.

Kaiba caminaba detrás del grupo sin quitar su mirada de Atem, el cual lo notó. Atem le devolvió la mirada y, para su sorpresa, Kaiba sonrió. Vio calidez en esa pequeña sonrisa y sintió una se sensación familiar. No hizo otra cosa más que devolverla.

-o-

Los chicos se reunieron en el puerto de El Cairo esperando el barco que los guiaría hasta el lugar del duelo ceremonial. Después de auxiliar a Bakura, quien se había desmayado en las escaleras de la catacumba, y de reunirse con Duke, Mokuba y el abuelo estaban listos para despedir. Los hermanos Ishtar llegaron junto con el gran navío que los guiaría hasta el lugar del encuentro.

Ya todos en el barco, comenzaron una plática amena con Atem entre risas y bromas. Compartieron las experiencias y aventuras que vivieron juntos. Perfecto para una última noche juntos. Todos participaban alegremente en la plática, excepto una persona.

-Oye, Mokuba.- Joey se acercó al menor, quien también platicaba y reía junto a los demás. – ¿Porque vinieron con nosotros?- preguntó Joey distraer a los demás de la plática general. –Yo pensé que tu hermano nos odiaba.-

-Seto insistió en que viniéramos. Además...- Mokuba hizo una pausa y miró de reojo a su hermano, quien se encontraba apoyado en la pared viendo en silencio la conversación. –Ha estado actuando muy extraño.-

-¿Extraño? ¡Hey, Kaiba!- dijo Joey sin darle oportunidad a Mokuba de responder y captando la atención de los demás. –Si estás aquí únete a la fiesta. O acaso...- Kaiba no le dio oportunidad de terminar, simplemente le dirigió una mirada neutral al chico rubio y salió de la habitación. Normalmente le abría interrumpido con un comentario sarcástico, algún insulto o un grito hiriente. Pero no. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante las acciones de Kaiba y guardaron silencio.

-¡Ves! Te lo dije.- dijo Mokuba enfatizando su comentario.

Atem miró atentamente la puerta por donde había salido Kaiba, escuchando desinteresadamente las palabras de sus amigos quienes trataron de retomar la conversación. Y, al encontrar un momento en el que sus amigos se distrajeron, siguió los pasos de Kaiba.

-o-

Atem caminó por un pasillo largo, el cual terminaba en la salida hacia la cubierta del barco. Sintió la brisa azotar su rostro haciendo que sus mechones rubios se movieran sin cesar. Podía percibir el dulce aroma del río Nilo y la gran luna llena adornaba el cielo nocturno. Podía recordar ese majestuoso cuerpo celestial de cuando era niño, idéntica a la que se mostraba ahora. Ni cuando vivió en la Ciudad Dominó, ni cuando viajó a América había vista una luna tan grande y hermosa como esa.

Kaiba se encontraba admirando la luna apoyando todo su cuerpo en sus codos contra el barandal del barco. Atem camino lentamente hacia Kaiba, este no se movió. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no percibió la llegada del ojirubi.

-Tú no eres así, Kaiba.- dijo Atem llegando a su la do adoptando la misma posición del ojiazul–Conociéndote y, siendo esta la última vez que nos veremos, ya me habrías desafiado a un duelo.- Kaiba lo miró sin moverse de su posición actual. Su mirada era pacífica, lo que hizo que Atem se pusiera nervioso.

-Tú no eres así, Atem.- respondió Kaiba mirando nuevamente a la luna. –Conociéndote te hubieras quedado con tus amigos sin importarte que pase conmigo.- Atem se desconcertó. El tono de voz de Kaiba no era el de siempre, sin mencionas que lo había llamado por su nombre y no 'Yugi'.

-Al parecer no me conoces bien y yo que pensé que lo hacías.-dijo Atem mirando hacia el río. Ambos guardaron silencio. El ambiente tranquilo envolvió a ambos chicos quienes veían el paisaje nocturno. Atem se sentía un poco decepcionado. No le había dicho a nadie pero disfrutaba sus duelos con Kaiba. Y jamás volvería a tener uno. Ni siquiera podía mantener una larga conversación con él. Atem suspiró pesadamente captando la atención de Kaiba.

-Pues...-dijo Kaiba atrayendo la atención de Atem quien se sobre salto al sentir la mano de Kaiba posarse en su cabeza y acariciar su cabello. –Te sorprendería saber que tan bien te conozco, Atem.- La forma en que el castaño pronunció su nombre retumbó en sus oídos y sus ojos escarlatas se clavaron asombrados en los zafiros del más alto. Ese no era Kaiba. La forma en como le habló, en cómo acarició su cabello y en cómo le sonrió en las catacumbas solo podía significar una cosa.

-¡Aquí estaban!- La voz chillona de Joey resonó en todo el lugar. –Así que ustedes querían su propia fiesta.- Bromeó el chico al tiempo que todos los demás salían a la cubierta.

-Si. Y tú no estás invitado.- Todos guardaron silencio al ver como Kaiba bromeaba de vuelta. Joey se sonrojó y retrocedió. No supo cómo responder el comentario del ojiazul. Todo esto era muy extraño para todos, excepto para Atem quien dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

-Faraón.- Hablo Ishizu desde el marco de la puerta captando la atención de todos. –A llegado la hora de que te prepares junto a Yugi para el duelo ceremonial.- dijo haciendo que todos miraran a Atem con melancolía. La diversión se había acabado y tenía que terminar lo que habían ido a hacer.

-Lo haré.- dijo Atem antes de tomar su camino hacia el interior del barco. Todos los siguieron en silencio.

Tea miró a Atem con tristeza. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, no estaba preparada para decir adiós. Tomó el brazo del ojirubi deteniendo sus pasos. Atem la mira confundido. Tea se paralizó al juntar su mirada con la de él. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y todos los demás miraban confundidos la escena. Kaiba siguió su camino pasando entre todos a lado de Mokuba, quien lo seguía como siempre. Al pasar a un lado de Atem, pellizcó levemente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del ojirubi tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. Atem se retorció del dolor librándose el pellizco de Kaiba, rompiendo el momento entre él y Tea. Atem lo miró más que sorprendido al ver como el castaño le dirigió una risa picara y continuó su camino junto a Mokuba, quien había quedado pasmado ante la acción de su hermano mayor. Atem no le quitó la mirada a Kaiba viendo cómo desaparecer al fin del pasillo.

-¡Pero qué demonios le sucede!- gritó Joey indignado dando paso con la intención de seguir a Kaiba. Atem lo detuvo, no podía esconder la gran sonrisa que aquella acción le había causado. -¿Quieres explicarnos que está pasando? ¿Por qué Kaiba hizo eso? Y, ¿por qué ha estado actuando extraño? Me da mucho miedo.- exigió.

-Porque ese no es el Kaiba que conocemos.- dijo Atem alegremente.

-¡¿Qué!?- gritaron todos al unísono.

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- preguntó Ishizu acercándose preocupada al ojirubi.

-Seto recuperó sus memorias de cuando era sacerdote.- dijo Atem aún con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todos se quedaron atónitos. Joey comenzó a hacer comentarios sin sentido al respecto, sacando a todos de su ensimismamiento. Tea miró a Atem, quien aún sonreía ampliamente sin dejar de mirar el pasillo donde había desaparecido Kaiba.

Cada quien se dirigió a su respectivos cuartos dejando a los hermanos Ishtar solos en el pasillo. Marik e Ishizu se miraron con preocupación ante la situación. Después de discutirlo llegaron a la conclusión de que ninguno de los escritos y estudios que tuvieron para preparase para la venida del faraón hablaba sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Algo no andaba bien.

-o-

-Entonces, ¿Kaiba recuperó sus memorias como sacerdote?-Yugi se materializó detrás de Atem, quien aún ocupaba el cuerpo del más bajo. La noche había dado paso a la madrugada. Atem entró a la habitación despojándose de la chamarra de cuero de su compañero y la puso sobre la cama.

-Sí, así es. La verdad nunca me esperé que sucediera eso.- dijo Atem tratando de esconder la sonrisa que le provocaba recordar a Kaiba. Se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba a un lado de la cama junto a una ventana. Los cuartos de aquel barco eran lujosos. No solo eran la cama y aquel sencillo sillón, también contaba con un baño y una cocineta. Atem perdió su mirada en el paisaje que se podía ver por la ventana. Su mirada se suavizó al recordar porque estaban en ese barco. Le había alegrado que Kaiba había recordado quien fue hace 3000 años y por la forma en cómo estuvo actuando pudo deducir que recordaba la relación que tuvieron. Pero nada de eso cambiaba el hecho que él tendría que partir.

-¿Eran muy unidos?- dijo Yugi desde el interior del rompecabezas. Atem asintió.

-Crecimos juntos, éramos casi como hermanos.- Yugi lo miró confundido. Había algo que había estado agobiándolo desde que volvieron del mundo de las memorias pero no le había dicho a nadie. Al estar dentro del rompecabezas junto con sus amigos logró ver las memorias de Atem desde su nacimiento hasta el día en que murió. Nadie más lo sabía, ni siquiera Atem. Solo quería saber si el ojirubi recordaba todo por eso había fingido no saber nada, pero el comentario de su compañero contradecía lo que él había visto.

-Atem, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?- dijo Yugi con falsa interrogante.

-¿A qué te refieres? Ustedes estuvieron ahí, en el mundo de las memorias. Esas son mis memorias.- Error. El mismo Atem había comentado que lo vivido en el mundo de las memorias eras sus memorias modificadas acorde a las acciones de Bakura y él en el RPG. Y, ¿ahora creía que esas eran sus verdaderas memorias? Yugi había sacado toda esta plática para confesarle que había visto sus memorias y que lo sabía todo. Pero esto lo desconcertó, algo no andaba bien.

-Atem...- Dudo. El aludido lo miró confundido, había algo en su amigo que sabía que no estaba bien.- ¿Recuerdas que pasó con Kaiba y contigo después del reino de los duelistas?- dijo por fin Yugi. No solo había escondido el hecho de que conocía la vida de Atem, también tenía otro secreto. Un secreto que había sido obligado a guardar. Un secreto que involucraba a Kaiba y a Atem.

-¿De qué hablas?- La confusión en Atem creció. Ambos guardaron silencio. Atem miró a Yugi con desconfianza. Todas las preguntas que Yugi le hacía no eran normales, cuando Yugi quería saber algo le preguntaba directamente y ya.

 _-No lo recuerda.-_ pensó Yugi antes de sonreírle a su amigo. Negó con la cabeza haciéndole un ademán a Atem dándole a entender que olvidara el asunto. Yugi llegó a la conclusión de dejar las cosas como estaban. Al fin y al cabo esta sería la última noche que compartiría con su otro yo y no pensaba desperdiciarlo en discusiones y explicaciones. Todo había salido bien, por algo le habían pedido a Yugi que guardara ese secreto. Yugi suspiró aliviado al ver como Atem le devolvía la sonrisa. El rompecabezas del milenio resplandeció como siempre e intercambio a Atem por Yugi. Yugi contempló el mismo paisaje que hace unos momentos Atem disfrutaba. Se inclinó y tomó su mochila, busco entre sus cosas sus cartas de duelo y se dispuso a armar su baraja para el duelo ceremonial.

-o-

Bajaban todos por las escaleras. El ambiente era silencioso y un poco melancólico. El tiempo había llegado. A pocos escalones se encontraba el escenario donde se llevaría acabo el duelo final: Atem vs Yugi.

Atem dirigía al grupo con pasos firmes, con una mochila con los artículos del milenio en su hombro derecho y su disco de duelo en su brazo izquierdo. Su mente era un caos, estaba decidido a vencer a Yugi para conservar su orgullo como duelista. Pero sus ganas de volver al otro mundo eran igual de fuertes.

Tea no dejaba de mirar a Atem ni un segundo, no quería que todo esto acabara. Joey, Tristan, Duke, Bakura y el abuelo trataban de iniciar una conversación amena para aliviar la tensión sin éxito. Los tres hermanos Ishtar y los hermanos Kaiba se mantenían en silencio.

Por fin llegaron a la cámara principal de ese enorme templo subterráneo. Uno a uno fue entrando admirando el majestuoso lugar. Cuando Kaiba, quien era el último del grupo, entró una gran ola de viento azoto contra todos los presentes. Todos tosieron tras la sensación de sofocación que esto provocó.

-Eso es muy extraño.- dijo Marik al tiempo que miraba detenidamente cada rincón del templo en busca de la causa de aquella extraña sensación. Su hermana tocó su hombro y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no dijera nada más para no captar la atención de los demás. A pesar de que los cuida tumbas también habían percibido que algo no andaba bien, decidieron seguir con el duelo ceremonial como se les había encomendado.

-Sígame, mi faraón.- dijo Ishizu. Ambos caminaron rumbo al altar frente a ellos. Este altar, delimitado por dos columnas gruesas decorado por imágenes y jeroglíficos, se encontraba la tabla de piedra de los artículos del milenio en el centro y dos grandes puertas con el ojo de Horus al fondo. –Tienes que colocar los siete artículos del milenio en la tabla de piedra.- Y Atem ahí lo hizo. Colocó cada artículo del milenio en su lugar. –Ahora debes colocarte en el centro y decir su nombre.- Atem dio un breve vistazo a sus amigos antes de seguir con las instrucciones de Ishizu. Inconscientemente vio directamente a Kaiba a los ojos, el cual no le perdía ni un detalle a los movimientos de Atem.

-¡ATEM!- dijo el ojirubi a todo pulmón dirigiendo su mirada a las dos puertas delante de él. Nada sucedió. Miró a Ishizu confundido y estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué debía hacer después, cuando de pronto otra oleada de aire azoto el lugar. Pero esta vez solo tuvo efecto sobre Atem quien, al sentirlo, cayó al piso. Al intentar incorporarse, sostuvo con su mando izquierda fuertemente su pecho. Sentía un dolor punzante dentro de él que incrementaba a cada segundo. No pudo hacer más que quejarse del dolor. Todos corrieron a su socorro, incluidos Kaiba quien se notaba muy preocupado. Ishizu, la más cercana, se aproximó y tomo a Atem del brazo.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Ishizu consternada. De pronto los quejidos cesaron y todos pudieron observar al acercarse que la persona frente a ellos ya no era Atem, era Yugi.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que le hicieron a Atem?- dijo Joey dirigiéndose con molestia a los hermanos Ishtar al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Yugi a incorporarse.

-Ya no está...- susurro Yugi.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Marik aproximándose a Yugi.

-Atem ya no está, ya no lo siento.- Yugi puso su mano en el pecho, en el mismo lugar donde Atem se sostenía en agonía minutos atrás. Él no experimentó el terrible dolor que hizo gritar a su compañero, pero podía sentir el eco de aquella sensación. - ¿A dónde se fue?

-No lo sabemos.- interrumpió Ishizu. Marik miró a Ishizu y luego ambos miraron nuevamente a los demás. Se veían temerosos. Dudaron un momento en hablar, pero al fin lo hicieron. –Mi hermano y yo nos hemos percatado de que nada está pasando como debería ser. Algo extraño está pasando.-

-¿Y porqué no dijeron nada?- gritó Joey captando la atención de todos. – ¡Dejaron que Atem sufriera y ahora no sabemos donde está!-

-Nosotros tampoco.- Ahora fue el turno de Marik para interrumpir. –Desde el momento en que Atem dijo que Kaiba había recuperado sus memorias como sacerdote sabíamos que algo no andaba bien.- concluyó. Todos miraron a Kaiba como si esperaban a que él les explicara que era lo que estaba pasando. -¿Tú sabías que esto sucedería?- preguntó Marik al ojiazul. Kaiba era el único que no había reaccionado a todo lo que había pasado. Este estuvo a punto de responder cuando una luz resplandeciente lo interrumpió. Esta luz provenía de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina blanca. Metió su mano con miedo al no saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Ninguno de los presentes le perdía detalle. De su bolsillo, Kaiba sacó un dije hexagonal de oro con el ojo de Horus en el centro, parecido a los artículos del milenio.

-Pero si eso es...- dijo Mokuba, quien se encontraba inmóvil al lado de su hermano. Kaiba no lo dejó terminar, ya que se dirigió a una de las paredes laterales a toda velocidad. Todos lo siguieron con la mirada en silencio, ya que sus movimientos fueron rápidos y un poco violentos. Al tocar aquel dije, fue como si algunas memorias azotaran su mente de repente. Colocó ambas manos sobre la pared y empujó con todas sus fuerza. Dicha pared se sumió y se deslizó dejando a la vista de todos una sala escondida.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Marik impactado.

-Pero si esto es...- dijo Ishizu tan atónita como su hermano.

-La verdadera tumba de Atem.- dijo Kaiba al tiempo en que ingresaba a aquella habitación. El lugar estaba alumbrado por varias antorchas colocadas en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación. Las paredes y las columnas eran adornadas por jeroglíficos y al centro se encontraba un sarcófago. Todo parecía impecable, es como si el tiempo no hubiera afectado nada dentro de esa habitación. Ni siquiera se podía percibir rastros de polvo.

-Pero esto es imposible.- dijo Yugi al tiempo que miraba cada detalle de la habitación maravillado.

-Nosotros estuvimos dentro de su tumba.- dijo Tea. Todos ingresaron solemnemente a la tumba de Atem, temerosos de que algo malo pasara. La situación seguía siendo confusa, incluso para los Ishtar. Pero todos seguían los pasos de Kaiba, ya que era el único que sabía lo que hacía o al menos eso aparentaba.

Kaiba se aproximó al sarcófago, colocó su mano sobre ella sin tocarla. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro tranquilamente. Los demás se reunieron alrededor del sarcófago. Admiraron por un segundo cada fino detalle artesanal de aquella obra maestra. Kaiba hizo lo mismo. Y cada vez que perdía su mirada en cada color con la que fue adornada sentía como si más memorias querían volver a él pero nada sucedía. Su mirada se detuvo en una hendidura ubicada en el centro del sarcófago, pasó sus dedos sobre el para sentir la forma. El medallón que había sacado de su gabardina encajaba perfectamente ahí. Y sin pensarlo, tomó el medallón y la colocó en esa hendidura. Automáticamente la tapa del sarcófago se aflojó dejando una abertura. Por instinto, Kaiba tomó la tapa dispuesto a levantarla.

-¡No estarás pensando enserio en abrirlo!- interrumpió Joey con miedo en su tono de voz. Kaiba lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Si dices que esta es la tumba de Atem...-Se atrevió a hablar Tristán haciendo segunda al temor de Joey. –Entonces dentro de ese sarcófago está su cuerpo, ¿no?- Kaiba dudó un instante ante el comentario de Tristán. Todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento lo había hecho por instinto, como si algo se hubiera posesionado de él. Retiró sus manos con miedo al darse cuanto lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿A caso dispuesto a ver el cuerpo momificado y en descomposición de Atem?

Los hermanos Ishtas miraban curiosos cada movimiento de Kaiba. Ello ya no tenían control de lo que estaba pasando. El rostro de Marik se oscureció. Una duda creció dentro de él que hizo sus centradas hervir de ira. Si esta era la verdadera tumba de Atem, ¿qué fue lo que él y su familia habían estado cuidando, a costa de sus vidas y su liberta, durante milenios?

Todos miraban a Kaiba. A pesar de que les daba miedo saber que era lo que se encontraba dentro de ese hermoso sarcófago, una parte de ellos querían saber desesperadamente que había sucedido con su amigo. Kaiba seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, de repente sintió un impulso venir dentro de él y abrió el sarcófago de un golpe.

-No, Kaiba. No lo...- Yugi detuvo su exclamación, pasmado al ver el interior del sarcófago. No lo podía creer. Lo reconocía del mundo de las memorias, era el mismo Atem, intacto, recostado como si solo estuviera durmiendo. Yugi se acercó al sarcófago sin dejar de ver la pacífica figura del faraón. La piel morena de Atem estaba completamente marcada con jeroglífico. Lucía en su frente su corona, el ojo de Horus fabricado de oro puro. A diferencia de cómo habían visto en el mundo de las memorias, Atem solo vestía un faldón blanco que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos. En sus manos sostenía los simbólicos cetros faraónicos: El cetro Nejen en su mano derecha y el Cetro Heka en su mano izquierda. Ambos cetros cruzados sobre su pecho formando una 'X'. (1) Sus manos lucían varios anillos de oro y piedras preciosas. De sus orejas colgaban aretes largos de oro y aretes pequeños decoraban la parte superior de su lóbulo. Todos miraban maravillados aquella hermosa figura. Cada artículo portado por Atem reflejaba el movimiento de las antorchas. –No puede ser. Está...-

-¡Respirando!- dijeron todos al unísono. Ni siquiera los anillos de oro con piedras preciosas habían llamado tanto la atención como el hecho de que el pecho del faraón se movía lentamente al son de su respiración. Todos comenzaron a gritar, Tea, Tristán, Bakura, Duke, el abuelo y Joey retrocedieron instantáneamente al ver como los ojos de Atem se abrieron de golpe. Yugi sostuvo su pecho como si esa repentina acción hubiera detenido su corazón. Kaiba fue el único que no se movió ni dijo nada, solo apretó fuertemente sus manos al borde del sarcófago. Su mirada estaba absorta en los de Atem, los cuales miraban a todos lados con rapidez.

Atem comenzó a inhalar y a exhalar rápidamente como si le faltara el aire. Intentó incorporarse, soltando los cetros en el proceso para sostenerse. Los que habían brincado del susto, retrocedieron más al ver las acciones de Atem. Este sostuvo su cabeza con su mano derecha, como si aún no despertara bien de un largo sueño. Su vista era borrosa y le costaba mantener su postura erguida.

-¿A-Atem?- pronunció Yugi. Atem vio al pequeño chico y parpadeo varias veces para poder enfocar bien su visión.

-¿Yu-Yugi?- preguntó Atem aturdido. Ninguno de los presentes lo podían creer. Tenían frente a sus ojos a Atem en persona, tal y como había sido enterrado el día en que murió. Su cuerpo permaneció intacto durante 3000 años y ahora se movía y hablaba.

-Mi faraón...- interrumpió Ishizu. La chica tragó saliva al ver como Atem volteaba a verla. –Estamos igual de confundidos que usted. Nada de esto estaba escrito que sucedería. Y, a juzgar por las escrituras puestas sobre su cuerpo, alguien ha realizado un ritual para cambiar el curso de las cosas.- Atem la miró asombrado. Bajo la mirada y se sobre salto al ver su cuerpo cubierto por dichos jeroglíficos. Su asombro era tal que le dio a entender a los demás que él tampoco tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba.

-Atem.- Por fin Kaiba pronunció palabra desde que llegaron ahí. Atem lo miró confundido. Al salir Kaiba del shock, lo único que se le ocurrió fue ayudar al faraón a salir del sarcófago. Tomo el brazo de Atem con delicadeza, lo miró e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza haciendo saber qué es lo que quería hacer.

-Seto.- Atem entendió lo que ojiazul quería y se levanto, usando la mano de Kaiba como impulso para poder salir de ahí. Al tiempo que quiso posicionar sus pies desnudos sobre el suelo y sostenerse por sí mismo pero no pudo. Se tambaleó y Kaiba lo socorrió de inmediato. Era como si sus piernas no respondieran. Kaiba se quitó su gabardina y la puso sobre los hombros de Atem. Al ver al faraón de pie se podía aprecias que el tatuaje iba desde su cuello hasta sus tobillos.

Yugi miró integrado la escena. Esto no podía significar nada bueno. Una parte de él, fuera del susto que le causó al ver a Atem salir del ataúd, estaba muy feliz de que su compañero se encontrara frente a él con su propio cuerpo. El nerviosismo creció en su interior. Tenía miedo de que Atem hubiera recuperado todos sus recuerdos y que recordara lo que le había obligado a esconder. ¿Se enojaría si supiera lo que había pasado?

-¿Y ahora que se supone que...?- habló Joey, pero fue interrumpido por un estruendo que alertó a todos. El suelo comenzó a temblar y las columnas empezaron a cuartearse. El lugar estaba a punto de colapsar.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí!- gritó Marik al tiempo que le hacía ademanes a los demás para que le obedecieran. No había tiempo, pedazos del Techo comenzaban a estrellarse contra el suelo. Atem se sostenía fuertemente de Kaiba ya que aún no podía ponerse en piel. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kaiba lo tomo en sus brazos y siguió al los demás.

Salieron de la tumba de Atem y se dirigían a las escaleras que los llevarían a la superficie. Ishizu miró a su alrededor y recordó que los artículos del milenio seguían sobre el altar.

-Odión, ayúdame a sacarlos los artículos.- le ordenó Ishizu. Ambos corrieron hacia el altar frente a las puertas con el ojo de horas. Tomaron lo más rápido que pudieron los artículos del milenio sin percatarse que un pedazo de techo estaba apunto de colapsar sobre ellos.

-¡Hermana, cuidado!- alertó Marik. Era el único que permaneció con Odión y su hermana, los demás se encontraban subiendo las escalas a toda velocidad. Ante el grito de Marik, Odión jaló a Ishizu al mismo tiempo que esta tomaba el último artículo sobrante: el ojo del milenio. Ishizu salió ilesa, pero Odión sufrió un leve golpe en el rostro antes de que la roca callera sobre el altar destruyéndolo por completo. Marik corrió a ayudarlos. Los tres corrieron hacia las escaleras y lograron subir antes de que todo el techo colapsara. Las hermosas columnas decoradas con jeroglíficos tronaron y el techo colapsó y la entrada a aquel hermoso templo quedara sellada para siempre.

-o-

Todos se incorporaron quitándose grandes cantidades de arena de sus vestimentas causado por el impacto que sufrieron contra las blancas arenas de Egipto. Unos tosían, otros estornudaba. Al salir del templo, se quedaron cerca de la entrada esperando preocupados a los Ishtar a que salieron del templo subterráneo. Lo que causó que, cuando el templo colapso por completo, todos fueran lanzados por el impulso de la demolición hacia las arenas.

Izhizu, Maik y Odión se incorporaron contando los artículos del milenio. Preocupados que no hayan tirado alguno en el camino o que la explosión hiciera que uno se perdiera. Afortunadamente no fue el caso. Tea, Tristán, Duke, Bakura y Joey se ayudaban mutuamente a levantarse. Yugi auxiliaba a su abuelo, quien inmediatamente lo abrazó al ver como la arena se levantaba por el estruendo. Kaiba agarraba fuertemente con el brazo izquierdo la cintura de Atem y con su mano derecho sostenía fuertemente el brazo del pequeño Mokuba. Ambos habían chocado con el ojiazul ante la explosión y este se aferró a ellos a pesar que terminó acostado boca arriba en el suelo.

Por fin Atem se pudo poner de pie aferrándose fuertemente a la gabardina de Kaiba. No tuvo tiempo de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, cuando de pronto sintió como alguien lo abrazaba fuertemente por detrás. Era el pequeño Yugi, quien corrió sin pensarlo y lo abrazo alegremente. Seguido por Joey, Tristán y Tea.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí, amigo.- dijo Tristán alegremente. Los cinco chicos reían fuertemente.

-¿Esto significa que todo esto termino, no? – dijo Tea dirigiéndose a los Ishtar sin soltar el brazo de Atem. Ninguno de los tres respondió. Ishizu le dirigió una sonrisa cálida a la chica para esconder la preocupación que abordaba su mente. Todos los demás miraban aliviados la escena de los cinco amigos. Yugi se retiró, dejando a Atem por fin respirar. Joey no dejaba de hacer comentarios absurdos y chistosos junto con Tristán haciendo a Atem y Tea reír.

-¿Sucede al Yugi?- dijo el abuelo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su nieto al notar como se hacía a un lado de la amistosa escena. Yugi negó con la cabeza y sonrío. Después siguió disfrutando la escena de sus amigos. Miró a Atem, sentía tanta alegría por tenerlo frente a él. Después de que se había hecho a la idea de que lo perdería para siempre este momento era fantástico. Pero, de un segundo a otro, su sonrisa desapareció. Su mente recordó un detalle que juró olvidar al momento de la partida de Atem. Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

- _Si es verdad que recuperó sus memorias…-_ pensó Yugi _. – ¿Será que se acuerde de...?-_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un hiperactivo Joey que lo jaló. Los chicos platicaban y reían ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ignorando la actitud preocupada de los Ishtar, ignorando el silencio cuestionable de Seto Kaiba. Ignorando que esto solo era el comienzo de una lucha mucho más terrible y cruel que cambiaría la vida de todos.

-o-

Nota:

El uso del nombre de "Atem" en este capítulo y el uso del nombre de "Yami" en el anterior va a ser referencias a que las cosas van a estar pasando en diferentes tiempos durante la historia de Yu-Gi-Oh.

(1)

 _ **El Cetro Nejej**_ _: Símbolo antiquísimo del estado. Tenía la forma de un flagelo. Era muy utilizado en las ceremonias y aparece con mucha frecuencia asociado al dios Osiris._

 _ **El Cetro Heka:**_ _es el eterno acompañante del Nejej. Su función era clara: como el pastor dirige al ganado con un cayado, el faraón "dirige" con el Heka a todo su pueblo._

 _El rey suele aparecer con los brazos cruzados y en cada uno de ellos porta uno de estos símbolos del poder. El Heka era un cetro también asociado a Osiris y con grandes poderes mágicos. La palabra "Heka" significa "magia"._

 **Diclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh es una creación de** **Kazuki Takahashi** **. (1996)**


End file.
